


It's Not What You Think

by write_read_play



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_read_play/pseuds/write_read_play
Summary: This is a one shot set in the By Design verse.Regina tells Robin the story about how she and David met. This takes place approximately three weeks after the events in Chapter 16.





	It's Not What You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind. As a new author, I always feel a little iffy when I write stuff, especially smut. :)

Saturday night finds them at Regina’s house after having spent the entire day at Robin’s, hanging out with their friends—talking, relaxing, and eventually deciding to barbecue dinner. A cold front had swept in Friday night, and since Regina had given Robin a stone campfire pit for Christmas, they decided to set it up to stay warm, roasting s’mores for dessert after the sun went down. Roland had begged to hold his own stick over the pit, insisting he could do it by himself but after burning several marshmallows and eating a huge chunk of chocolate, Regina convinced him to let her help. Holding her hand over his, she turned the stick a few times until the marshmallows were only slightly toasted then brought them closer and spread them on a graham cracker while breaking off a small piece of chocolate and topping it with a second cracker. Handing it to Roland, he smiled and thanked her.

He’d run around and played with Lola all day long. Dressed warmly in a pair of dark green sweatpants, a long-sleeved brown thermal shirt, and a dark brown coat, he topped the ensemble with a red and black Spiderman beanie—an outfit Regina had given him for Christmas.

After everyone had eaten and cleaned up, Roland begged if they could please spend the night at Regina’s house, pouting his bottom lip at them until they’d both laughed and given in. They knew he loved sleeping over because the guest room he’d declared was ‘ _his bedroom at Regi’s’_ was equipped with an enormous ninety-inch flat screen high definition television, a mini bar with small water bottles perfect for his hands…and an Xbox game console with games and accessories. The room also featured a large built in bookcase that took up almost an entire wall, only instead of housing books, there were several bins at Roland’s height that contained his favorite toys, and comfortable clothing and pajamas so that whenever Robin decided they’d spend the night at her place, he never had to worry about what to pack for his son. Regina had even gotten Roland his own iPad mini and set up a charging station on one of the decorative tables so that he’d never have to worry about forgetting either the tablet or it’s charger.

It was a medium-sized room, but when Roland saw it he gasped, “Whoa,” in awe. Smiling at Robin, Regina said, “I guess we know which room he likes the best.”

The room had two windows which faced the driveway, and underneath one was a small nook full of large, fluffy pillows. The nook housed a bench with a small overhead lamp that extended from the wall. The bench seat opened to a compartment housing books and comics she knew Roland loved to read.

Robin was flabbergasted at first, repeated that it was too much, but Regina closed her eyes and shook her head. “Nothing is ‘too much’ for my cutie-pie Roly,” she said when Roland ran up to her and threw his arms around her shoulders, kissing her cheek and excitedly thanking her. She’d winked at Robin and he turned around, quickly wiping his eye.

The room had a few other pieces of interesting furniture and upon first glance, didn’t even resemble a bedroom, until Regina showed them how one of the wide chairs converted to a plush full-sized bed. 

That night, Regina and Robin had been in the living room sharing kisses and a couple glasses of wine. When they’d finished, they walked to Roland’s room and found him sound asleep, having opened the chair into his bed. He’d covered himself with a few blankets and two pillows formed a V around his head. Lola was cuddled into his side, snoring slightly. Robin’s arm came up around her shoulder as hers wrapped around his waist. They turned and walked to her room, sharing kisses and smiles.

“It’s later babe,” Robin says huskily, when the door closes. His lips make their way down the column of her throat, eliciting a shiver when he gently nips at the tender flesh along her jawline. “You said you’d tell me later, and…it’s later. So… _tell me_.”

Regina furrows her brows in confusion. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she says.

“Are you being coy or…” Robin says as he stops nibbling on her jaw to look her in the eyes.

“No. I really don’t know what you’re talking about. But, we don’t have to discuss anything right now, do we?,” she asks as she kisses him, her tongue running along the seam of his lips before he opens and his tongue begins to move with hers.

Pulling back once more, Robin says, “You said you’d tell me how you know David Nolan. Now do you remember?”

Oh. That.

She laughs nervously and licks her lips, her eyes downcast. She takes a deep breath and looks back up at him shyly. Biting her lip, one of her hands comes up and caresses the back of his head, her nails rake up his scalp making him shiver. His eyes are on her and he’s suddenly the one who’s feeling anxious. She must see it because the next words out of her mouth are, “It’s not what you think.”

Regina knew the story she was about to share with him was a bit racy, especially since she hadn’t shared this part of herself with him yet, and she didn’t know what he would think.

Clearing her throat, she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “A few years ago, Mal invited me to a party at her house. She said it would only be a few of her closest friends. That’s how I met Ursula, Ingrid, and Victoria. When I arrived, Mal handed me a glass of champagne and led me into the living room. All the furniture had been pushed away from the center of the room and back against the wall. There were these enormous pillows thrown all over the floor. Ursula and Vic were already there chatting away. Ingrid arrived a little while later, she’s a real sweetheart,” she says smiling.

Robin takes her hand and brings it to his lips. “So far darling, I haven’t heard anything untoward,” he says.

Regina arches an eyebrow at him. “Obviously, I haven’t gotten to that part yet,” she says. “Okay. It turns out, Mal had hired some… _male entertainment_ for the evening.” She glances at Robin but when he doesn’t say anything, she goes on. “ _David_ was the entertainment.” He’s still holding her hand and she feels his fingers twitch as his brows furrow.

“David Nolan?” He asks and Regina nods. “The same David who’s working with Killian, the same David who’s dating Mary Margaret, Roland’s sitter? _That_ _David_?” When she nods at him again, Robin laughs, but she doesn’t and his laughter morphs into a nervous, stifled, awkward giggle. “Are you saying that man is a… _was a_ …” He’s having trouble finishing the sentence, so he takes a few breaths before he says, “A stripper?”

Regina’s mouth falls open and she tips her head at him. “No, no. Not exactly. I mean, yes,” she nods, her eyes close momentarily. “Yes, he did strip _that night_ , but no; he’s not—wasn’t—a stripper. Not technically.”

“Babe, you aren’t explaining this very well,” Robin says.

“Okay,” she sighs. “Yes, David performed a striptease for us. And for the record, he didn’t actually get naked. He was wearing…” Regina’s pauses, her cheeks flare with heat. “A costume.”

Despite wanting to ask, Robin remains silent but the hand that’s been holding hers starts to get clammy. He has to fight the urge to let go of her so he can rub it against his jeans. Just as his mind starts to wonder whether or not she fooled around or slept with David, Regina coughs and clears her throat again.

“He was dressed as…a cowboy. He had on a hat and…these funny looking pants that weren’t really pants. I think they’re called…assless chaps. I remember they had a cow print,” she says, one hand coming up to her palm her forehead in mortification. “But the striptease wasn’t the main event. It was all a lead-in to what we were really there for. I didn’t know when Mal invited me, she’d just said it was a girls night in type dinner party, but it wasn’t. It was…a sex-toy party.”

Robin blinks at her. “A _sex-toy_ party?,” he repeats dumbly.

“Yes. David was there to make his sales pitch,” she says, shrugging her shoulders. “He performed to get us…excited. Then, after the music and his dancing stopped, he wheeled out a suitcase full…of…sex toys,” she finishes and peers at him, searching for a reaction.

Robin’s hand comes up to cup the back of his neck as he rolls it from side to side. “So David _sold_ , or tried to sell, adult toys…to you…and your friends? And this happened before…he started working in law enforcement with Killian?”

She nods and says, “Yes. I spoke to him that night, before he left and he…told me he was working that job, as a side gig to help him pay for school. I didn’t ask him then what he was studying, but he was nice and I… Robin, you already know now that my marriage wasn’t in a good place back then,” she says.

“Did you sleep with him?” Robin blurts out then regrets it immediately when Regina looks at him incredulously, her eyes hurt and angry.

“No,” she says firmly.

Taking her hand and bringing it back to his lips, he dots several kisses on it, whispering apologies and that he shouldn’t have said that.

“I talked to him about the _merchandise_ , Robin. Nothing else. Leo and I hadn’t had sex in years and I was lonely. David was very professional and he…advised me which products would best be suited for the kind of pleasure I’m into,” she says meeting his eyes once more, then bites her bottom lip. “Say something,” she says. “Anything.”

She’s nervous, and there’s a vulnerability in her expression that he’s rarely, if ever, seen. Unbidden his cock stirs when he thinks of her pleasuring herself.

“ _‘The pleasure you’re into,’_ ” he repeats and sees her pupils are a little dilated. “Tell me more, babe,” he rasps, his lips touch hers before pulling back. “I want to know what you bought.”

Evident relief washes over her. “You’re sure this isn’t too, I don’t know, _weird_ for you?”

Shaking his head, Robin assures her it's not. “If you really want to know the truth, talking about this is actually…turning me on,” he admits sheepishly.

Regina’s smile takes his breath away, and she quickly gets up off the bed. When he asks where she’s going, she looks back over her shoulder at him and cocking an eyebrow says, “To _show you_ what I bought. I think it’s better than telling, don’t you?”

Robin smiles back at her, his dimples deepening. Nodding, he says, “I wouldn’t dream of arguing with your logic, babe. Show me.”

She pulls open the double doors of her closet and steps inside, walking over to a built-in armoire, and bending slightly to open one of the lower drawers. When she turns and steps out of the closet, her arms reach behind her and close the doors. Here eyes never break contact with Robin’s as she slowly walks back to the bed, a small bag dangling loosely from her fingertips. When she hands it to him, her hair falls forward and she tucks it back behind her ear, placing one knee up on the bed first then the other as she scoots closer to him. Robin peeks inside then reaches in to retrieve the first item.

Whatever it is, it’s housed inside a velvet, navy-colored pouch. It’s long, and feels firm. When he pulls it out, he can see it’s a pink phallic-shaped vibrator and a smaller, curved part protrudes from the top, thinner by comparison. Below the shaft are three buttons. Robin presses one but nothing happens.

“Oh. You have to hold the button down for a few seconds,” Regina explains. “Here, like this.” Taking it into her own hands, she presses down until the vibrator comes to life. Robin watches her press another button and the finger attachment starts to hum and vibrate vigorously as well.

“I see,” he says quietly with interest. “Tell me darling, have you only ever used these on yourself alone, or…?”

She gives him a coy smile and gives him a husky _yes_. Robin takes it from her hands, biting his lip when he feels the tingling sensation the vibrator gives his fingers. It’s strong, he notes with satisfaction. He knows how much Regina prefers stronger sensations, especially when she’s close to the edge. Turning it off, he sets it aside and peers into the bag again, taking out a few small bottles of scented massage oils, a black satin eye mask, a purple silk scarf, and a small wand with red feathers on the end.

One final item remains in the bag and he can see it’s also inside a pouch. This one is made of black satin like the eye mask, and there’s a logo he’s not at all interested in reading. Sliding the ends of the pouch open, he tips the bag so the toy falls into his waiting hand then tosses the pouch it came in behind him and drops the bag on the floor. The toy is shaped like a curved computer mouse, only there’s a circular opening on one end and there are buttons on the opposite end. Robin’s never seen anything like it. He turns it over in his hand, examining it.

Regina points to it and says, “That one’s actually my favorite.”

“Is it now?” Robin asks, pressing a button and just like the last toy, he has to hold it down for a few seconds before it starts. It’s very quiet, quieter than the last toy; it barely makes a hum and he figures out quickly what it does. “This is bloody brilliant,” he whispers, his eyes darkening with lust as he puts a finger on the open hole at the end, feeling the suction on the tip of his digit. Suddenly he turns it off and he’s on Regina, kissing her fervently, surprising her as her hands come up to caress his stubble. “I’m going to use some of these things on you babe, if you’re alright with it,” he rasps huskily as he starts removing her clothing, his tongue tasting her skin along the way. Once she’s naked, he pushes one of her shoulders gently so she’s lying on her back. He brings the eye mask to her face, but just before he slips it on over her head, he asks, “You’ll let me know if I go to far?”

Narrowing her eyes at him, she licks her lips and nods. “Yes, but…what about Roland?”

Without a word, he gets off the bed and locks the door. “He’s out and I don’t expect him to get up until morning. Just the same, I’ve locked the door. Does this make you feel better?”

She nods fervently, as he slips the eye mask over her head and adjusts it around her eyes. The anticipation causes her to shiver, when suddenly she feels the unmistakable tickle of feathers coasting along her jaw, slipping down her clavicle, feathers tickling one breast before slowly moving to the other, then continuing to move down her body. She can feel the warmth radiating off Robin’s body, she can feel he’s close to her. “Bring your arms up over your head,” he says and when she does, she feels her wrists being tied with the scarf. She can feel him threading it through the gaps in her headboard, hears the tightening of a knot then feels him pull at them, humming in satisfaction that her arms are secure. Regina’s heart starts to race, as Robin’s fingers trace her jawline, making their way down to her breasts where he takes a nipple and twirls it firmly between his fingers. “Is this alright,” he rasps.

Regina’s speechless. This was _not_ what she’d imagined would happen after telling him _this_ particular story—but she is absolutely not complaining. She’s too busy drowning in sensations. Having the her eyes covered and her hands restrained is quickly making her wet, and she’s ecstatic that Robin is apparently into this because those two items in particular, the scarf and the feather tickler, were things she’d not used yet. The scarf had, funny enough, actually been a freebie David had thrown in with her purchase, and she’d often thought of using it to accessorize an outfit, or even just giving it to Mal.

Right now though she’s happy she kept it.

Her bottom lip trembles and she gives him a definitive nod in acquiescence, her breaths becoming haggard when she feels his hot mouth close over her nipple, his tongue alternating between firm licks, sucks, and featherlight touches, similar to the way he licks her clit when he goes down on her. A low moan escapes her lips and she bites it back in embarrassment, making him chuckle against her skin. The feel of his hot breath against her slick nipple makes it pucker harder. Her back arches off the bed and she murmurs, “ _Please_ , Robin…”

He doesn’t answer her, doesn’t make a sound. Instead his mouth closes around her other nipple, making her inhale sharply as his tongue gives it the same treatment. After several minutes, her body is writhing on the bed. Regina feels him scooting down. She can feel his lips and tongue kissing around her sternum and she shivers when he kisses her ribcage, slowly making his way down her body. She’s stifling her moans, allowing herself to only let out quiet mewls and breathy whimpers.

Although Robin loves it when she’s loud, there is something satisfying about her having to be quieter like this. Because she can’t—because he’s doing something so deliciously sinful to her body, and with all the teasing and inability to let go the way he knows she can and probably wants to, he knows, _just knows_ , this will only serve to get her wetter, more aroused. He has been teasing the ever-loving fuck out of her and she’s going along with it, taking everything he’s done without once asking him to stop. Robin’s pretty sure she’s soaked right now, and the lower he kisses down her body, the stronger the scent of her arousal becomes. His mouth waters when he thinks about slipping two fingers into her warm, welcoming channel, her walls clamping tight around his fingers, around his cock. He thinks of his tongue teasing her clit, but instead of focusing on _that_ , which will only make him want to head south and forget about what he’s about to do, he forces himself to slow down, to take his time enjoying her body before sitting up to discard his shirt and unbutton his jeans.

Looking down at her as he strips, Robin wants nothing more than to fuck her deeply, fuck her senseless, for as long as he can. Bending over her, he kisses her passionately, making her squirm. When he breaks the kiss, Regina arches her neck up, searching for his lips, her tongue peeking out to taste what’s left of him. _She’s gorgeous like this_ , he thinks as he finishes slipping out of his jeans, tossing them on the floor. His hand gives his cock a quick rub over his underwear before he stretches out on the bed beside her. His mouth is right next to her ear and he whispers, “I bet that if I slipped my fingers down, slipped them between your folds, I’d find you were soaking wet right now, wouldn’t I?” His tongue licks the shell of her ear before nibbling on the lobe, and she trembles. Her breathing is haggard and rough. She nods twice slowly, but remains silent. “And I bet that if my tongue dipped down into that glorious wetness, licking your folds then wrapping my lips around your clit, you’d come, wouldn’t you?” Her only response is a soft gasp. “I bet if my tongue was flicking your clit to and fro just the way you like, then changed it’s rhythm, licking at you firmly up, down and around, you would come quite quickly, hm?”

She rasps his name in warning but it comes out breathy instead, making him chuckle darkly. “I think you’re enjoying yourself immensely, love, and I must admit, I’m enjoying you like this as well. The way you’re spread before me right now, allowing me to do this… _mmmm_ ,” he says, as his hand closes around her breast and gives it a firm squeeze. He takes her nipple back into his mouth and sucks hard, making her gasp again. Her hips roll from side to side. She’s looking for friction, and Robin smiles and sucks a little harder before he sits up, leaving her panting breathless. “Before I fuck you, I’m going to make you come babe. Remember to stop me if it’s too much, alright?” She nods and whispers _yes_.

Taking the last toy in his hand, the one Regina had said was her favorite, he turns it on and spreads her legs open, gently parting her knees. He can see her folds are in fact glistening and the tip of her clit is prominently poking out of it’s hood. His mouth waters anew, and his first instinct is to go down on her, something he often fantasizes about and he tells her as much, making her groan his name.

Robin had always loved going down on women, and he’d practiced and perfected his techniques, which made him quite popular with the ladies before meeting Marian.

“You’re so wet for me, love. I know you’re dripping. I know if I were to stick my cock in you now, if I took you hard and fast and buried my cock in you to the hilt, you’d love it, and you’d come right away.” Regina gulps, doesn’t bother to give him an answer other than a shiver, her teeth chattering a little. When Robin positions the toy’s round opening directly on her clit, she arches her back completely off the bed and a loud moan escapes her. “ _Mmmhmm_ , yes. That’s it, babe. _Feel it._ Do you like me using this on you?”

Her head moves from side to side, as she hums affirmatively. Her lips press against her upper arm as she tries to keep quiet, which is very hard to do when she can feel Robin’s fingers underneath the toy. He is _oh so very close_ to where she’s most definitely dripping and aching with need, and she almost screams at him for not giving her the release she craves.

Robin adjusts the speed on the toy, making it hum just a tad louder as it starts to suction her clit faster. The toy doesn’t actually make direct contact; it mimics oral sex with invisible sucks and pulses. Her bottom lip quivers and she bites down hard, her arms are pulling at the scarf and her knees instinctively rise and try to close, but Robin eases them open again, placing a few tender kisses to the inside of her kneecap. She hears him inhale deeply right before she feels his stubble drag along the inside of one of her thighs as he makes his way up, dotting wet, swirly kisses along the way. Now that he’s adjusted the speed on the toy, he uses both of his hands to lazily stroke the skin inside her thighs. She feels them as they move up, nearing her entrance, and just when she thinks he’s going to finally, _finally_ , give her the release she wants, his fingers slip away, returning a second later to adjust the toy once more. The pulsing becomes stronger, making her moan. “That’s it darling. I know you can take it,” he rasps.

“ _Mmmm_ , Robin, please, _please_ make me come. I’m _so close_ , so close,” she whimpers. “ _Please_.”

“You’re not enjoying this?” She can sense he’s frowning, and her mind and body are battling between wanting to continue building her desire and having her release.

She feels hism shift on the bed, his voice in her ear again, infuriating and tormenting her at the same time. She’s so incredibly turned on, she wants nothing more than for him to fuck her. She wants him to spread her legs wide open and thrust his cock into her without warning. She wants him deep inside her where she’s hot, wet, and needy. Regina lets out a low, grunt and whispers, “Fuuuck. _Robin_. Fuck me already!” She can’t remember ever feeling this sexually frustrated and equally turned on before, and though she’s loathe to admit it, the slow build of pleasure is incredibly sexy.

His fingers return to the insides of her thighs, skimming along the skin and he chuckles before he whispers, “I can feel how drenched you are. Your wetness is slipping down the insides of your thigh, love. I’m doing my best not to lap it all up.”

The toy continues to suction around her clit. He’s positioned it so that it’s nestled in her apex, doing it’s job. His fingers are coasting higher along her trembling thighs, and she feels her wetness on them, just as he’d said. His fingers start to glide, and she’s sure they’re now coated, wet with her arousal, but he torturously moves them to and fro, only going slightly higher ever so slowly before sliding his fingers back down, dragging her wetness along her skin. She curses again, then feels his tongue licking the wet trail his fingers left in their wake as Regina presses her head back into her pillow, her arms flexing once more against the silky fabric of the scarf. She lets out a shuddering breath when she feels Robin’s fingers finally slipping easily through her folds, and she thinks _FINALLY_.

“You’ve never been this wet before, babe. My mouth is watering and…I want to, _need to_ , taste you again, in the worst way,” he rasps. “Would you like that too, my love? My tongue lapping your wetness while my fingers sink into you, hitting that spot that makes you squirm, makes you come undone?” He’s been kissing her jaw as one finger pumps lazily in and out of her, slowing down and she frowns when she feels his finger leave her body, much too quickly for her liking since he’s been teasing her for what feels like an eternity. Her nostrils are flaring, and she’s about to go off on him when suddenly he slips two fingers back inside her. Her head falls back with a low moan which he swallows with a deep kiss, fingers pumping steadily. They’re soon hitting that spot, and when he adds a third finger, she cries out, violently shaking on the bed. Her hips grind up against his hand as the toy rolls off her. Robin takes one breast in his hand and sucks her nipple hard, making her cry his name out between harsh breaths. He continues to let her ride her orgasm out, and when she begins to calm, he removes his hand from her altogether and shifts on the bed. She recognizes the heady scent of her arousal nearby, so she turns toward him, the scent suddenly stronger. Robin murmurs, “Open up babe.” And when she does, she feels his fingers tracing her lips as her tongue peeks out to lick them, quietly moaning when she tastes herself. After she’s licked his fingers clean, he kisses her deeply again, moaning when he tastes her on her tongue. She feels his lips kiss down and along her jaw. His tongue dips lower, dragging a line up the side of her throat. He finds a spot on her neck off to one side just beneath her earlobe and he starts to suck with some pressure. She decides she doesn’t care if he leaves a mark on her right now; her body is pleasantly buzzing after that orgasm. The buildup went on far longer than she’s accustomed to, or ever had to endure, and having Robin whisper and do dirty things to her while she’s tied up and blindfolded is so much hotter than she ever thought it could be. She chuckles remembering that Mal did mention it on a few occasions, insisting that she try it sometime. She hopes it won’t be the last time they do this, that he’ll be open to trying this again and soon.

“Are you alright?” Robin asks. “You’re laughing. I’m not sure if I should be concerned.” He reaches for the vibrator and shuts it off.

“Trust me, I’m not laughing at you or anything you did tonight. I was just remembering something Mal said,” she assures. Her throat is so dry that she asks him for some water. When he unties the scarf from her wrists and removes it from the headboard, she lifts the eye mask up and off her face, squinting at the soft light coming from the lamp on her dresser. He reaches for the bottled water she keeps on her nightstand and opens it. Handing it to her, he absentmindedly rubs one of her wrists as she drinks and drinks.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?,” he murmurs, his eyes full of concern.

“No,” she shakes her head. “Not at all. That was just…intense…in a good way. I think we may need to try this again,” she says smiling darkly at him, and now he’s the one laughing out loud. Biting her lip, she says, “Now lie back. It’s my turn to take care of you.”

Robin has never stripped out of his underwear so quickly.

 

&&&—&&&—&&&

 

The next time Robin sees David at his house, he asks if he might have a word in private with him. Mary Margaret gives them a curious look but she quickly returns back to Roland who’s struggling quite a bit with his math homework. Robin motions for David to follow him out to the man cave, and when they’re alone, he closes the door and says, “Regina told me the story, about how the two of you met.”

David’s eyes go wide and he inhales a sharp breath. “Robin, nothing happened between the two of us, I promise you. It was a business transaction.”

Robin’s hand goes up between them as he motions for him to stop talking. His lips purse into a straight line. “I know, mate, but that’s not why I asked you to come out here.”

“It’s not?” David asks, shaking his head in confusion. “Then why…”

Taking a deep breath in, Robin lets it out very slowly. “Right,” he mutters. “I can do this. It’s not… _weird_ …”

It’s almost as if he’s talking to himself. David quirks an eyebrow, as his face angles toward him. “Robin?”

Startled, Robin says, “I just uh…just wanted to know if…” He swallows hard then stammers, “Do you still have…any, uh…former… _merchandise_ left?” His cheeks are red with embarrassment and his eyes are darting around the man cave trying to avoid David. They only land on him when he hears the man laugh, watching as he smiles brightly at him before clapping a hand on his shoulder.

Nodding his head he says, “I might have a few things. What did you have in mind?”

**Author's Note:**

> The toy mentioned in this story is the Lelo Sona Cruise. ;)


End file.
